Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 2 = 2x + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(6x - 2) - 2x = (2x + 3) - 2x$ $4x - 2 = 3$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(4x - 2) + 2 = 3 + 2$ $4x = 5$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{5}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$